


Hold on Tight

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Coffee date, Fluff, M/M, Motorcycle ride, New love, Romance, Set in the future, University, date, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: Set Post-Game at University. Elliot is moving on slowly from heartbreak, slowly but surely his interest is piqued by his very own knight-in-shining-armour.  Growing closer from friends to something more, taking steps towards romance the two move on from phone calls to coffee dates and late night motorcycle rides.
Relationships: Elliot Damiani/Likereal Darkaya, Elliot Damiani/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	Hold on Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is set perhaps a month after 'The Un-date' and Elliot has more time to move on from his prior relationship. Elliot and Likèreal have been texting and calling over that time, keeping in touch and even met up a few times as friends before they decided to go on a proper date. This isn't necessarily their first date, but it's still very early in their relationship where everything is shiny and new...and uncertain.

The sky was dark and the sun long set, clouds filled the sky covering any hint of moon and stars, which was relatively common in Seattle. It always seemed to be wet or raining. As Halloween approached there was an ever growing bite to the air as red and gold leaves fluttered to the ground, caught and carried by icy winds as branches were slowly bared.

Elliot and Likèreal were protected from the icy weather like many other customers who were crowded into booths and tables of the cafe, sipping their hot drinks cradled between icy fingers. Amidst the warmth and laughter in the too loud cafe the two were hidden away in one of the corners enjoying their drinks and their date. Leaning close as they talked and laughed, occasionally getting another drink as the night progressed.   


A proper one this time, though no less enjoyable than the Un-date before it.   


The cafe grew less rambunctious as customers left to make their way home.   


Eventually the two decided to follow suit and they got up, shoulders brushing as they bundled up in their jackets and scarves before stumbling out into the cold of the night, running hand-in-hand towards the road and the vehicles parked there.   


Elliot came up short, his gaze falling on the motorcycle in front of them, he had forgotten when he'd agreed to the lift home that it was a motorcycle. He hadn't wanted the night to end, or to inconvenience Danny for a lift. Still, he didn't know how it had slipped his mind - Likèreal had made no secret of his love of motorcycles and he'd seen him drive off more than once. Yet, somehow it hadn't quite dawned on him that he'd be sitting on that all the way home.   


He pulled the keys out of his pocket and unloaded a helmet that he passed to Elliot without a second thought. He always carried two, he didn’t want any passenger he took with him to potentially get hurt, not that he made a habit of taking anyone on his bike. Still, he could tell that the other man wasn't entirely comfortable. "You don't have to. Do you want to call Danny after all?"   


Elliot gave a sharp shake of his head, "No, I just...I'm just a little nervous."   


"Once I'm settled, approach from the left hand side, use my shoulders to steady yourself as you get on. The easiest way is to put your left foot onto the peg and left yourself up and over the back seat before sitting down behind me with your feet on the boards. You'll be fine, just take your time."    


Likèreal hoped they were clear and comforting directions.   


Squeezing Elliot’s hand for a few moments before stepping away. He grabbed a band out of his pocket, pulling the long dark strands into a low ponytail so as not to get in the way when driving. He pulled a second helmet over his own head before swinging his leg over the bike, straddling the large machine and steadying it before turning the bike on, the engine turned over with a loud rumble.    


Elliot took a deep breath and pulled the helmet over his head, securing it before focusing on the bike - Likèreal straddling the bike was kind of hot, but really not he was supposed to be thinking about right now. He needed to concentrate if he didn’t want to fall on his butt.    


He repeated the instructions silently to himself as he approached the bike.   


One hand hesitated before setting down on Likèreal’s left shoulder to support himself, turning his body as he settled his foot high on the foot pad before standing up on it. His other hand momentarily rested on the seat itself before moving onwards to settle on his right shoulder even as he brought his other foot around and sat down on the seat, both of his feet securely on the pedals.   


He was thankful that he managed it without making a fool of himself.   


“You have to hold on tightly, and try to follow my body and the bike as we go around turns.” Likèreal said knowing the light grip that the other currently had on his shoulders would not likely be strong enough once they started travelling. He really didn’t want Elliot to get hurt.   


Elliot was grateful for the helmet and the fact he was positioned behind him, so Lik couldn’t see how flustered he was. He didn’t really know what to do, getting on the bike seemed like the easiest bit now that he was up there. But where on Earth did he put his hands? His hands slid from his shoulders down his spine and his hands slipped forward around Likèreal’s waist.   


Or should he hold onto the bike...maybe he shouldn’t hold him at all.   


Ah… what if it’s weird to hold onto him like this, or he thinks I’m… groping him.   


Likèreal rested his hand on top of Elliot’s where it rested against his stomach, “Let me know when you’re comfortable because once we are on the road shifting position can affect the balance of the bike, so try to warn me before you do, or do it when we’re stopped at traffic lights if possible.”   


He froze momentarily as the hand settled on his arm, though at the warning he wiggled on the seat, making sure he was comfortable. Even as he was self conscious of how their bodies pressed close together and the heat radiated from the other man's back against his chest.   


"I'm ready when you are," he said and hoped he was right.   


His hand moved away from Elliot’s arm around his stomach, returning both hands to the handlebars. Likèreal revved the engine before letting the bike pull from the parking spot in a smooth movement, not accelerating too quickly. Shifting into the traffic with practised ease. 


End file.
